Julian
"I am left alone to dwell upon our grave mistakes. I made these recordings so that others may know who once walked these halls." Julian, also known as The Titanian, is an Ancient who once resided in the Earth Temple. Physical Description Julian is a tall and regal man, with a princely air and well groomed features. He wears a high collared, regal tunic with a sash belt and cloth bracers. He wears a sash over his right shoulder, and his tunic is adorned with smooth, polished jewels. He also wears a metal hair clip along the back of his head, which bears a resemblance to Roman laurels. Personality Julian is a firm proponent of stoicism and logical reasoning. He has a serious demeanor and does not often let slip his emotional condition. However, that stony shell of detachment fades in the face of his people's annihilation. He exhibits concern, even for his opponents the Frost Kings, as he has the time to dwell upon the ultimate fate of the Kyrian. He acknowledges that no one can completely shut out emotion even when logic dictates a different response. Background Not much is known about Julian's personal background, but he does give indication about his people's background. He reveals that when the Kymera were created, he and his people opted to build upon the Earth Kymera. He notes that his people were responsible for the creation of the Quartzen Kymera, and that they created several Kymera whom he calls the Earth Titans. Though he does not specify so, one of Lorelei's recordings notes that Geoleo is one of these Titans, which means that the Earth Titans were likely B.O.S.S. type Kymera. Julian states that his people took to studying the Earth Titans and the Quartzen, to learn about the ways of Stoicism and objectivity, implying that their Kymera's attunement to the Earth Element was what imparted this mental trait upon them. He notes that as different cultures within the Ancients started having conflicts with one another, his people tried to be the voices of reason. However, their reasoning came into conflict with the Frost Kings, and the two cultures eventually went to war with one another. In the end, both cultures were destroyed by the arrival of the Oremonger, plus their inability to resolve their differences peacefully. Roles in the Game Julian makes his appearance in the Earth Temple, where he has left several recordings detailing the interactions between his culture and the culture of the Frost Kings. He has revelations about the mistakes his people made in dealing with the other Ancient cultures, and how their culture was destroyed by the Oremonger Kymera Team Julian doesn't have a known Kymera Team. Trivia * Despite looking the part, Julian was not a noble - he just worked within the aristocracy of the Titanians. * Though Julian claims that the Oremonger was responsible for destroying his people, the Titanic Acropolis is in extremely good condition compared to the other location destroyed by the Oremonger - the Ruins of the Frost Kings. There is a great deal of speculaton regarding how their destruction came to be. * Like most of the Ancient cultures, the Titanians were loosely based off of real world ancient cultures. In this case, the Titanians were based off of Greek Culture, in particular the philosophy of the Stoics. Back to Character List Category:CharactersCategory:Ancients